the difference among us
by hadaka-no-hime
Summary: the dragon knights have just lost nadil's head when a demon appears in the likely form of one of the knights themselves ....-meep-


  


Disclaimer: I don't own dragon Knights!

The three dragon knights are in trouble they have lost Nadil's head or missed placed it, either way they don't know where to find it and can't return to the castle with out it.  
  
Thanks to my friends Val_chan and Teffy for creating this with me yay joint efforts  
  
  
  
Thatz: holds his stomach you guys have any food?  
  
Thatz: c'mon! Rune? Rath? Got any food? I'm starved  
  
Rath: screw food Thatz we need some demons  
  
Thatz: only if they produce gold  
  
Rath: who needs food when we have more important things to worry about  
  
Thatz: we need food to stay alive!  
  
Rath: well we need demons to uh to uh keep our energy up  
  
Rath: just think the more energy you use the more food you can eat  
  
Thatz: grabs a juicy looking berry and eats it  
  
Rune: bastards we've lost Nadil's head and all u can think of is food and demons...  
  
Rath: yes!!!  
  
Thatz: we looked everywhere though. Where could it be?  
  
Rath: I bet a demon took it let's go find him  
  
Thatz: if it were up to you, demons would be responsible for everything  
  
Rath: loll they usually are  
  
Thatz: I think we should get some food, then go back to the castle  
  
Rath: urging I think we should hunt demons then get food then maybe go back to the castle  
  
Thatz: we'll never get anything done if we let you run rampant fighting demons  
  
Rath: sure we will that means less demons to hunt later so if we hunt more now you win in the long run anyway  
  
Rune: blocking out their argument  
  
Thatz: rolls his eyes  
  
Rath: *glimpse rune* hi! ^_^  
  
Rune: @_@  
  
Rath: nah *sticks tongue out at thatz*  
  
Rune: ^________^  
  
Thatz: clutches at his stomach ohhh I shouldn't have eaten that berry  
  
Rath: serves you right  
  
Thatz: through clenched teeth shut up rath  
  
Rath: *holds hands in the air and backs away*  
  
Rune: Come on lets get u a doctor  
  
Rath: aw do we have to he'll be fine once he spews  
  
Thatz: pulls himself up using a nearby tree to help. His face is red and sweaty  
  
Rath: ugh you do look pretty bad thatz Want me to carry you? *Poses* I'm buff  
  
Rune: pokes rath in side  
  
Thatz: pants no way, rath  
  
Rath: owe *Falls to the ground laughing No fair!  
  
Thatz: through clenched teeth damn---poison berry falls to the ground next to rath  
  
Rune: THATZ!  
  
Rath: hey stop drooling on me Thatz? You ok? Um ok rune you get him ill run for help ok?  
  
Rune No problem!  
  
Rath: *runs off*  
  
Rune: holds thatz in his arms Damn u is burning up  
  
Thatz: grimaces  
  
Rath: *returns with a doctor *  
  
Rune: Thatz....  
  
Rath: lucky we were *breath* right near a village *breath *  
  
Rune: Doctor!  
  
Thatz: clenches his eyes, sweating profusely  
  
Rath: rune I have an idea *take a chicken leg out of His pocket and waves it in front of thatz' face  
  
Rune: sweatdrop  
  
Thatz: sniffs the chicken. Smiles weakly, taking the Chicken and eating it without opening his eyes  
  
Rune: even sick he's a food slave  
  
Rath: lol see he isn't dying! At least we know that!  
  
Thatz: starts to tremble  
  
Rath: thatz? Rune?  
  
Doctor: puts a cold cloth on Thatz's forehead he has a fever from a poison  
  
Rath: it's a berry doc  
  
Rath: he ate it whispers slightly like he eats everything in front of his face  
  
Doctor: makes sense. There are many poisonous Berries in the forest  
  
Rune: Can u help him?  
  
Rath: can you fix him?  
  
Rath: loll  
  
Rath: rune  
  
Rath: !  
  
Rune: don't FIX HIM  
  
Rath: LOL  
  
Rune: smack  
  
Rath: you have such a dirty mind rune  
  
Doctor: sweatdrop uh...I'm afraid there isn't much I Can do  
  
Rath: will he be ok?  
  
Doctor: in time I believe he will. The berries in this Forest isn't fatally poisonous. But someone needs to be with him  
  
Rath: we both will  
  
Rune: I'll be with him  
  
Rath: be  
  
Rune: Yes we both wills  
  
Rune: As if I'd do anything else  
  
Doctor: only think I can say is keeping a cold cloth on his Forehead. His fever needs to go down  
  
Rune: Sure  
  
Doctor: nods, smiling. Leaves the three  
  
Rath: *waves * thanks doc!  
  
Rune: rips a piece of his tunic I'm gonna get Some water. Bribe  
  
Rath: ok  
  
Rath: *pets thatz' head*  
  
Thatz: mumblesrath I'm gonna kill you  
  
Rath: he you shouldn't talk you are ill hee hee He  
  
Rath: *pet*  
  
Thatz: whispers why are you petting me?  
  
Rune: come back with the water soaks the cloth In it and places on Thatz's head  
  
Thatz: sighs thanks, rune  
  
Rune: smiles  
  
Rath: he  
  
Thatz: say rath?  
  
Rath: *sits on the ground snickering*  
  
Rath: ya?  
  
Thatz: do you have another chicken leg?  
  
Rath: sweatdrop  
  
Rath: *hands thatz another leg*  
  
Thatz: grins stupidly as he takes the chicken leg And nibbles on it  
  
Rath: thought you'd be hungry I brought the whole Chicken  
  
Thatz: snaps his head up the whole chicken? Really?  
  
Rath: yea here  
  
Rune: Oh god  
  
Rune: don't give it to him!  
  
Thatz: yea! Don't give it to me...clutches his Stomach. Stands up and staggers off into the forest  
  
Rune: Oh god...  
  
Rath: I ate mine in the village  
  
Rath: oh! ok then  
  
Rath: stuffs carcass into pocket again  
  
Thatz: vomits up everything in his stomach and Tries to get back to rune and rath, but is too weak and collapses just within earshot of them  
  
Rune: shoots up and looks for Thatz THATZ?  
  
Rath: there he is  
  
Rath: THATZ!  
  
Thatz: lifts his head slowly huh?  
  
Rune: Thatz half carry's him back to their Campsite  
  
Rath: *follows*  
  
Thatz: rune....  
  
Rune: tucks thatz into his sleeping bag  
  
Rath: rune he wants to sleep with you in yours  
  
Rune: smack  
  
Rath: owe  
  
Thatz: can I have that chicken now?  
  
Rune: Thatz...  
  
Rune: I know. Soup will be good.  
  
Thatz: no chicken?  
  
Rune: Gimp the chicken. Rath start a fire!  
  
Rath: here ok  
  
Rath: YAY FIRE GO  
  
Rath: LIGHT THOSE STICKS THERE  
  
Fire: blows fire on sticks and they flame up  
  
Rath: ha more  
  
Thatz: mmmm.... Rune's soup.... Opens his eyes, Watching fire light the fire  
  
Rune: cuts the chicken up and collects herbs. He Used to be an elf after all.   
  
Rune: Rath, can you set the water to boil?  
  
Rath: sure  
  
Thatz: pulls his sleeping bag close around him, Shiveringso cold...  
  
Rath: *lays his on top of thatz*  
  
Rune: moves thatz closer to the fire and put Chicken and herbs in the boiling water  
  
Thatz: hey thanks.... Both of youstill shivers a little  
  
Rune: no problem the soup will be ready soon  
  
Rath: *removes coat and lays it onto of his sleeping Bag * any better?  
  
Thatz: says something, but its muffled by all the Stuff on top of him  
  
Rune: g  
  
Rath: looks at thatz and smiles  
  
Rath: no soup for you  
  
Thatz: pout.says something but again is muffled by The things piled on him  
  
Rune: removed some of the things Soup is ready  
  
Rath: *removes coat* what?  
  
Rune: hands soup to thatz and rath  
  
Rath: au I get some too * sits and scarves*  
  
Thatz: practically drools as he sips the soup MM....rune, your soup was always too good to eat fast  
  
Rune: eats his soup slowly Thank u  
  
Rath: mm yes is very good  
  
Rath: *finishes scarfing*  
  
Rath: owe hot owe hot  
  
Thatz: mumbles to himself sends warmth through My body to rath and I thought I ate fast  
  
Rune: We should get some sleep now ... its dark...  
  
Rath: ill have fire stay watch for demons  
  
Thatz: already asleep  
  
Rune: rolls eyes Fire needs rest too you know...  
  
Rune: I'll let water watch tonight...  
  
Rath: ok then ill stay up and watch for demons  
  
Rune: U SLEEP~  
  
Rune: gets his sword and whispers Water!  
  
Rath: hey if water gets to watch for demons so does Fire!  
  
Earth: holds up a sign wrong sword! This is Thatz's Sword  
  
Rune: Oh sorry earth!  
  
Rath: *snickers*  
  
Rath: i at least I know which sword is mine  
  
Rune: You know what all three dragons can watch  
  
Rath: well was mine  
  
Rath: OK  
  
Earth: signwhat are we watching for?  
  
Fire: holds up sign 'but I'm tired'  
  
Rath: oh you lazy ass watch  
  
Rath: ok fine  
  
Water: sign Fire can sleep while earth and I watch  
  
Earth: sign where's thatz?  
  
Rath: asleep  
  
Rune: Over here...  
  
Earth: sign oh...  
  
Rune: gets into his bag next to thatz  
  
rath: *lies on the ground by the fire piling leaves on top of him *  
  
rath: brrrr  
  
rune: rath! here take my bag...  
  
rath: you need a bag its ok  
  
rune: i have an extra blanket...  
  
Rath: you need to help keep thatz warm  
  
Rath: give it to him 'ill be fine  
  
Rune: No rath, u can get sick too.  
  
Rune: I'll get in the bag with Thatz.  
  
Rath: he's sick  
  
Rune: Its alright ... I'll keep him warmer than the Blankets. Wink  
  
Rath: . Ugh  
  
rune: lol  
  
Rune: throws bag at Rath and gets into bag with Thatz  
  
Rath: *takes bag * thanks  
  
Thatz: stops shivering as he feels rune beside him  
  
Rath: EWWWWWW  
  
Thatz: (OH SHUT UP!)  
  
Rath: *moves away*  
  
Rath: (LOL)  
  
Rune: (YAH REALLY WHAT TO DO U THINK RATH DOES WITH KAI)  
  
Rath: (LOL hee hee that's different Kai isn't here)  
  
Rath: lol  
  
Rune: (oh sure...)  
  
Rath: (LOL)  
  
Thatz: (you wanna get in the bag too?)  
  
Rune: (HAH PAJAMA PARTY!)  
  
Thatz: snuggles up against rune  
  
Rath: (NO)  
  
Rath: *moves farther away*  
  
Rune: Party pooper  
  
Rath: *yells back* sorry I'm saving myself for Kai  
  
Thatz: shifts a bitwill you two shut up?  
  
Rune: Sorry! Hugs Thatz  
  
Thatz: mumbles something and closes his eyes  
  
Rath: *sits up cant sleep takes out a piece of chicken And gives it to fire and water and earth here guy munch on this*  
  
Rath: *stands and walks towards the forest*  
  
Rath: *runes bag wrapped around him*  
  
Thatz: unconsciously fiddles with rune's hair  
  
Rath: *pacing*  
  
Thatz: (MORNING! rath ever come back to his pouch?)  
  
Rath: sign nope  
  
Thatz: sits upwhere'd rath go?  
  
Rune: I dunno...  
  
Thatz: perplexed look earth what are you doing Out of your sword? I don't remember calling you  
  
Earth: signrune called me out accidentally  
  
Rune: blush hehe  
  
Fire: sign rath left a note *holds it up*  
  
Rune: takes note  
  
Rath: '' went for a walk couldn't sleep here is the rest f The chicken ^_^. v.  
  
Thatz: leans closer to rune to read the note  
  
Rath: *quietly sneaks up behind Rune and glomps him From behind* HI RUNE GOOD MORNING LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT! * Holds up A bird* BREAKFAST!  
  
Rune: AHHH  
  
Rath: lol hee hehe morning Thatz! Feeling better?  
  
Thatz: definitely!  
  
Rath: good  
  
Rune: ^_^  
  
Rath: we can go look for demons I found a cave at The edge of the forest last night  
  
Thatz: huggles rune no demon hunting rath!  
  
rath: damn it  
  
Rath: ill go by my self then  
  
Rath: *walks off*  
  
Thatz: wait rath!  
  
Rath: come on fire lets go  
  
Rath: sign: no way  
  
Rath: come on you lazy dragon there are demons Afoot  
  
Rath: what thatz?  
  
Thatz: rath!  
  
Rath: what?  
  
Thatz: (sorry) don't leave  
  
Rath: why not I want to go demon hunting its the Perfect day for it  
  
Thatz: rolls his eyes everyday is perfect for Demon hunting for you, rath. I'm just saying we have more Important things to do than hunt demons!  
  
Rath: like what eat?  
  
Rune: Like GO HOME!  
  
Thatz: like nadir's head  
  
Rath: oh alright fine  
  
Rath: *puts out fire-  
  
Rath: lets go then  
  
Rath: *starts to ick up campsite*  
  
Rune: helps rath  
  
Rath: thanks rune  
  
Rath: thatz you stay there well be fine you need to Regain all your strength  
  
Thatz: starts to say something, but stops Uh alright  
  
Rath: so sleep good last night rune? *Raises eyebrows Repeatedly making cooing noises*  
  
Rune: quiet  
  
Rath: fine  
  
Rune: wow  
  
Rune: since when do you listen to me?  
  
Thatz: confused  
  
Rath: ready?  
  
Rath: did you get the chicken thatz?  
  
Thatz: more chicken?  
  
Rath: I left it with the note  
  
Rune: Oh dear ... -.-  
  
Rath: FIRE! Did you eat the chicken?  
  
Thatz: rune snatched it before I could  
  
Rath: oh  
  
Rath: rune  
  
Rath: jeez  
  
Rune: Okay lets go!  
  
Rath: ok  
  
Thatz: stands, picking up his pack. Starts to walk down the path  
  
Rune: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Rath: hey wait for me thatz  
  
Rune: snatched away by someone  
  
Thatz: whirls RUNE!  
  
Rath: hey rune lets go!  
  
Rath: rune?  
  
Rath: what the....  
  
Rath: I told you we should have gone looking for Demons  
  
Thatz: smacks rath shut up this isn't the time!  
  
Rune: comes back stumbling, eyes a little glazed Over  
  
Rath: think bubbles oOO(I'll bet Alfeage is behind this)  
  
Rath: whoa rune you ok?  
  
Thatz: rune!  
  
Rath: what you do?  
  
Rune: I'm all right. Let's go...  
  
Rath: what happened?  
  
Thatz: yeah what happened, rune?  
  
Rune: nothing fell in a pothole.  
  
Rath: *laughs*  
  
Rath: blondes  
  
Rath: sheesh  
  
Rath: hee hee hee  
  
Rune: glare  
  
Thatz: doesn't laugh...just looks at rune  
  
Rath: YIPE!  
  
Rune: walks head of them  
  
Rath: hey rune, wait up, for us!  
  
Rath: wait where's fire?  
  
Thatz: catches up to rune  
  
Rath: *goes back for fire* sign I'm right here what a Pathetic master don't do that fire jeez  
  
Rath: guys come on wait for me  
  
Thatz: rune you sure you all right?  
  
Rune: appears behind Rath hello rath  
  
Rune: next to thatz yes I'm good  
  
Rath: WWWWHHAAAAAAA!  
  
Rath: what the hello  
  
Rune: to rath what's wrong with u?  
  
Rath: *seething*  
  
Thatz: doesn't notice who rath is talking toyou Better be...what happened back there? I know you didn't fall In a pothole  
  
Rune: Yes, I did ... nasty one too  
  
Rath: how?  
  
Rath: what the you are. I mean you're not you but....  
  
Thatz: sighs come on rune, you don't have to lie...I Know you too well  
  
Rune: to rath what THE matter rath, cat got Your tongue?  
  
Rath: but rune he's there and her he's not is what I Don't. AAAARRRRGGGG  
  
Rune: to thatz why would I say other wise.  
  
Rath: *pounces on the rune next to him*  
  
Rath: thatz!  
  
Rath: get over here  
  
Rune: disappears  
  
Rath: there is something wrong!  
  
Rath: what the?  
  
Thatz: turns back rath what are you---spots the Second runewhat the hell!  
  
Rath: *looks around*  
  
Rath: where'd he go?  
  
Rath: he was right there with you  
  
Rath: *looks at rune* what are you?  
  
Rune: I'm rune!  
  
Rune: I'm rune  
  
Thatz: what did you do with rune?  
  
Rath: then who was he? * Points to the air next to Thatz where the other rune was*  
  
Thatz: you can't both be rune  
  
Rath: who are you and where is rune?!?!?!?!?1  
  
Rune: both runes look at each other  
  
Rath: *leans harder! *  
  
Rune: But I'm rune snuggles to Thatz Darling. U know me.  
  
Rath: who are you what are you? And who the hell is That guy?  
  
Rune: HEY I'M RUNE...  
  
Thatz: throws him off you've never called me Darling before!  
  
Rath: he's acting more like rune snuggling to thatz Whoa re you tell the truth demon!  
  
Rath: (yes he has)  
  
Rune: But I am rune, a side of rune he's not even Aware of...  
  
Rune: What?  
  
Thatz: pins the rune who just snuggled him to the Ground what are you talking about?  
  
Rath: you can't both be rune *looks frantically Between the two gets dizzy and falls to the ground* ow my butt  
  
Rath: ok thatz? What do we do?  
  
Rath: *re-pins the other rune*  
  
Thatz: we have to figure out what happened to the Real rune  
  
Rath: we should find that pothole  
  
Thatz: and take these two with us?  
  
Rath: yes  
  
Rath: I have rope  
  
Thatz: do you have enough?  
  
Rath: yep lots of it see * holds out lots of rope  
  
Rune: merges with the other rune and yes glaze over pupils are gone and speaks in a voice not his own I'M GOIN TO KILL U DRAGON KNIGHTS  
  
Thatz: taps rath uh...rath....  
  
Rath: uh thatz....  
  
Rath: I suggest two things tackle or run  
  
Thatz: attacks the fake rune, trying to pin him Down  
  
Rath: *does the same*  
  
Rath: *starts tying with rope*  
  
Rune: blasts them off  
  
Rath: ow  
  
Rune: takes out sword and lunges at Thatz  
  
Rath: GETS UP AND PUSHES THATZ OUT OF THE WAY***  
  
Thatz: flies through the air, landing hard on his Feet, blocking rune's sword with his own WHO ARE YOU!  
  
Rune: g I am your beloved Rune. Well what's left? Of him.  
  
Rath: what did you do to him where is he?  
  
Thatz: (sorry already had it typed) LIAR!  
  
Rath: (its ok) what did you do to him give him back!  
  
Rune: But he is here ... right in front of you ... I Have possessed his body. Kill me u kill him...  
  
Thatz: no.rath! There's got to be something we can Do  
  
Rune: swings at Rath  
  
Thatz: RATH! Shoves him out of the way  
  
Rune: Children's bodies are so much easier to Enter...  
  
Rune: ARGG  
  
Rath: oof  
  
Rath: ugh! Thatz, thanks! *Stands* fire go!  
  
Rath: no wait  
  
Rath: get out off him! Fight us fair  
  
Thatz: wait! We can't attack him!  
  
Rune: MWAHHHA  
  
Rath: are you that week that you have to hide behind Rune?  
  
Thatz: yeah comes on show your true form! Don't hide Inside someone else!  
  
Rune: sweatdropI'm a parasite u idiot  
  
Rath: ugh  
  
Thatz: whispers what--what are we gonna Do...shouts RUNE! You have to fight the parasite inside You! You have to regain control!  
  
Rath: whisper I dont..Ok that might work  
  
Rune: raise sword to kill Thatz but screams out As his other hand sank a long dagger in the arm hold the sword  
  
Rath: RUNE yes that's it fight it rune  
  
Thatz: swings his own sword, smacking runes Sword out of his hand RUNE! Come on you can fight it! You're Winning!  
  
Rath: come on rune you can win this  
  
Thatz: you're stronger than it is! I know you are! PLEASE RUNE!  
  
Rath: COME ON RUUUUNNNEE!  
  
Rune: collapses to the floor, a shadow rises and Enters Rath's body painfully  
  
Rath: UUUUGGGGGG  
  
Rath: *falls over and trembles on the ground  
  
Rath: stands*  
  
Thatz: rune! Goes to rune RATH! No.you have to Fight it rath!  
  
Rath: he you see I can do what ever I want ever Anyone I want! You can't possibly win dragon knights  
  
Rath: *a struggling voice* yea well you obviously Aren't perfect you still have my bad spelling!  
  
Rath: ah whets happening you shouldn't be able Hey! ~!  
  
Thatz: smiles and talks to himself even under Possession he can still make wise cracks. Shouts come on Rath gain full control you can do it!  
  
Rune: Rath. U can do it...  
  
Rath: UG... do you know how uncomfortable this Things I swear he eats more then you thatz  
  
Rath: gr. no you cant possibly be no it isn't possible no Aahaahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Thatz: then kick him out!  
  
Rath: dot makes me do this parasite  
  
Rath: gr. you can't do anything to aaaaaahahhh me Aaaahahhhh.... */screaming fades and rath passes out on the ground*  
  
Thatz: RATH!  
  
Rune: hoarsely RATH!  
  
Rath: ugh...  
  
Thatz: are you all right?  
  
Rath: *passes back out*  
  
Thatz: lifts him up and carries him over to rune How about you? Are you okay?  
  
Rath: *urging noises come from rath*  
  
Rune: clutches injured arm Rath...  
  
Rath: ugh...ugh...ugh. Burp.ug.ug much better HEY THATZ PUT ME DOWN!  
  
Thatz: sets him down  
  
Rath: dizzy falls on his ass* OW  
  
Rath: ugh ok maybe I cant walk.ug  
  
Rath: damn thing found out the hard way I sop  
  
Thatz: stay seated...just rest. Tears his tunic and Starts to bandage up runes hand gently  
  
rath: here tie his arm with the rope it will slow the Bleeding  
  
Rath: ugh  
  
Rath: *truest stand falls back down* dammed!  
  
Rath: it's dead though right?  
  
Rath: we killed it  
  
Rath: ?  
  
Thatz: takes the rope thanks rath. After rath Fallwould you stay down! I don't know if it's dead.... I don't Even know where it went  
  
Rune: it was last in our body winces in pain  
  
Rath: well.uhm.yea.... It was IN ME but it just went I felt It fading  
  
Thatz: sorry rune  
  
Rune: Well it can't live on its own. Its parasite.  
  
Rath: yes  
  
Thatz: so unless it's still in you, rath, it's dead  
  
Rath: yes it is  
  
Rune: looks at font colors Thatz our purple...  
  
Thatz: looks at his color so I am! How did that? Happen?  
  
Rune: g  
  
Rath: LOL  
  
Thatz: thetas better.... Sorry rune, but this is may Hurtpulls the rope tight to stop the bleeding  
  
Rune: grits teeth  
  
Thatz: rips another piece off his tunic and finishes Binding rune's hand  
  
Rath: *grimaces slightly*  
  
Thatz: pulls out a bottle of water and hands it to Rath here  
  
Rath: uh thanks  
  
Rath: I think I can stand now* stades up with no Problem*  
  
Rune: Are you all right Rath?  
  
Rath: yea I should be fine  
  
Thatz: how bout you, you okay rune?  
  
Rune: I'll live.  
  
Thatz: smiles your hand should be fine. You didn't Cut it too deep  
  
Rath: we shooed get walking  
  
Rune: yes we should...  
  
Thatz: nods, standing  
  
Rath: *walks a little ways behind rune and thatz*  
  
Rune: g  
  
Thatz: stares at the ground as he walks next to Rune  
  
Rath: *silently stares at thatz*  
  
Rune: hand brushes against thatz, pulls back Blushing  
  
Thatz: tenses slightly and relaxes, letting there Hands brush against each other  
  
Rath: think bubble ooOO (how can he stand this)  
  
Rath: *walks a little faster*  
  
Rath: hey thatz you hungry? IM hungry wasn't there a Village near by?  
  
Rune: yes we should stop by...  
  
Rath: yes I agree  
  
Thatz: distracted I think there was...we should Probably stop to get some food  
  
Rath: ugh thetas what I just said  
  
Rath: bake  
  
Thatz: still distracted sorry rath  
  
Rath: AAAAAHHHHHHHH NO GOES AWAY!  
  
Rath: *shallow evil almost silent laughing* he he he he He  
  
Thatz: glances up rath? Whets wrong?  
  
Thatz: oh...  
  
Thatz: no.  
  
Rath: oh touchy touchy I held out as long as I could but You two are pathetic  
  
Rath: I dot se how *he pauses grimaces *ugh I dot .... See how.ug. Rath can stand you  
  
Rath: two  
  
Thatz: rath is too strong for you! RATH fight him! You did it once, now does it again!  
  
Rath: now its time for Me. I don't understand this One. He is a lot harder to take then that one. *He points to rune* ugh  
  
Rath: ha! You fool rath did not fight, he was too weak. I Have been here the whole time. Silly fools  
  
Rath: ugh  
  
Rath: dammed  
  
Rune: RATH FIGHT!  
  
Thatz: he's fighting now!  
  
Rath: he cans not ugh no he isn't he is too weak!  
  
Rath: I will prevail!  
  
Rath: dammed you  
  
Thatz: rath! I know you are strong enough.... Come on  
  
Rath: rug no he CAN  
  
Thatz: just leaves his body! You obviously can't Control it  
  
Rath: I WILL WIN *takes sword out from the back of his Coat* swings at thatz!   
  
Rune: parries his sword with Rates  
  
Thatz: NO you won't! Pulls out his own sword  
  
Rath: rug why can't I ... dam rath give up you can't Win!  
  
Thatz: yes you can, rath!  
  
Rath: no he can't  
  
Rath: *passes out*  
  
Rath: *cloud comes from rate body and vanishes*  
  
Rath: uuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggg...  
  
Rune: Rath!  
  
Thatz: rath! Come on, get up  
  
Rath: uuuuuggggggg...  
  
Rath: *whisper hoarsely to thatz* next time Litton when I Say we should hunt them...  
  
Rath: *still on the ground*  
  
Rune: Same old rath  
  
Rath: whist you think id change?  
  
Rath: ugh  
  
Rath: I have such headache  
  
Rath: *sits up*  
  
Rath: ok not a good idea *lays back down*  
  
Thatz: never.... Never change.  
  
Rath: ugh no.you are stuck with this one ...Uuuuuuugggggg  
  
Rath: he never stood a chance he should have known Before he entered me...  
  
Rath: ugh  
  
Thatz: your mind was too much for him rath  
  
Rath: my mind yeah right ok but other factors I'm sure but ok my Mind then it is.  
  
Rath: . *Sits up not as dizzy*  
  
Thatz: can you stand, rath?  
  
Rath: I...I think so...  
  
Rath: *stand wobbles some but gains balance slowly*  
  
Thatz: grabs Rath's arm you got it?  
  
Rath: ugh thanks  
  
Rune: grabs Rath's other arm  
  
Rath: oo service I should get possessed more often  
  
Rune: Loll...  
  
Thatz: pinches rath, laughing this is a one time Event. Let's get to the village  
  
rath: ugh ok. Thanks guys  
  
Rath: hey guys?  
  
Thatz: yeah?  
  
Rath: don't think I don't about you two holding hands!  
  
Rath: *smiles evilly*  
  
Thatz: (is that evilly or enviously?)  
  
Rath: (deviously*)  
  
Thatz: (okay then LEARN TO SPELL) blushes Slightly  
  
Rune: Your such a party pooper Rath  
  
Rath: (loll sorry)  
  
Rath: me? Just cause I see you two all mushy gushy you Think IM oblivious to everything  
  
Rath: *squishes his face ready for an assault* so you Guys up for some demon hunting?  
  
Rath: *kneels and covers*  
  
Thatz: you're just mad because Kai-stern isn't here  
  
Rath: *looks up* so?  
  
Thatz: scoffs come on, we have to get to the Village to get some food before we go back to finding nadir's head  
  
Rath: *stands* Oki dokie  
  
Rune: they reach the village  
  
Rath: oh looks a bar!  
  
Thatz: yummy.food!  
  
Rath: drinks!  
  
Rune: oh no  
  
Thatz: grabs rune by the waist come one! FOOD!  
  
Rath: hey watch his hand!  
  
Thatz: shut up rath  
  
Rath: what?  
  
Rune: wince slightly Its alright I'm used to pain From Thatz  
  
Thatz: let's go of rune, stepping away from him Whets that supposed to mean, rune? I didn't mean to hurt Your hand  
  
Rath: he  
  
Rath: I think you 'pushed' too hard.  
  
Rath: yippee! * Ducks*  
  
Rath: (push*)  
  
Thatz: ignores rath and walks ahead a bit  
  
Rath: hey wait for me thatz!  
  
Rune: g  
  
Rune: I'm off to see the wizard ... Awa Thatz kisses him on the cheek  
  
Rath: we guy...  
  
Rune: : P  
  
Thatz: whips his head and glares at rath, then Walks into the bar  
  
Rath: *follows happily*  
  
Rath: *humming to himself*  
  
Rath: oh look! Karaoke! *Goes up and starts singing*  
  
Rune: Hey I think we should consult a fortune Teller. Maybe that way we could find the package.  
  
Rath: never knew I could feel like this like I never seen The sky before...  
  
Thatz: sits at the table nibbling at his food  
  
Rath: *finishes his song and joins thatz*  
  
Rath: joins*  
  
Thatz: doesn't look at rath or rune, just stares into His plate  
  
Rune: Whets wrong, darling?  
  
Thatz: glances up at rune okay when have you Ever called me darling? Its not like you, rune  
  
Rune: What ... u doesn't like it?  
  
Rath: hum...  
  
Rath: thatz?  
  
Thatz: shrugs I'm just saying---what rath?  
  
Rath: nothing  
  
Rath: *shuts up*  
  
Rune: very confused  
  
Thatz: um...k  
  
Rune: is actually eating  
  
Rath: rune you felling ok? You are eating....  
  
Thatz: sighs and shoves his plate away from him I'll be back gets up from the table  
  
Rune: I'm hungry...  
  
Rath: where is he?  
  
Rune: I dun  
  
Rath: hmm....  
  
Thatz: comes back about ten minutes later and Starts eating his food  
  
Rune: Thatz is something wrong?  
  
Rath: yea where did you go  
  
Thatz: takes a second to respond huh? Oh its Nothing. Just had to do something  
  
Rune: decides not to press the subject  
  
Rath: decides to where did you go whets so Important that you actually LEFT your food at the table thetas no like you?  
  
Thatz: suppressed anger it's nothing, all right? Don't Worry about it  
  
Rath: ok sorry. Eats  
  
Rune: Thatz? Places hand on shoulder and Smiles  
  
Thatz: tenses and looks at rune. Relaxes and smiles Back yeah  
  
Rath: *eats*  
  
Rune: how our fever?  
  
Thatz: hmm.not nearly as bad as it was last night  
  
Rune: Thetas good.  
  
Thatz: is your hand all right?  
  
Rune: yes its better, as long I don't move it.


End file.
